Power Rangers Crusaders
by JxA fan 2000
Summary: Co-written with Hamm-Ram. Not happy with how Megaforce turned out, this is our take on how the series should have played out. Will contain elements from the Sentai series Goseigers. First part in a two part series.
1. The war has begun

Alright so me and Hamm-Ram are Power Ranger fans, but we are not happy with how both Megaforce and Super Megaforce turned out so this is our take on what should have happened. Now as a disclaimer, neither Hamm-Ram or I own Power Rangers and any of their characters used in this story, we do own all the OC characters used in this story. Now not to offend any one religious, but this story will have a religious theme and we don't do this to offend anyone. Now without any further delay, enjoy the first chapter of Power Rangers Crusaders. It's Morphin Time!

* * *

Just outside of Earth's orbit, we see an alien ship appearing ominously just outside of an satellite radars. Inside we see several bug looking Aliens looking at screen as it shows a picture of Earth. "So this is the mud ball we are invading, Malakor," a centipede looking alien said to his companion.

"Yes, Creepox. This planet is rich in mineral and resources we can take for ourselves," said Malakor as a third being shows up behind the two.

"Just make sure not to underestimate the humans populating this planet," said the mysterious villain.

"Bah, I could crush these beings with one claw behind my back," said Creepox as he storms off.

Meanwhile at the same time, in a History class in a local high school we find the teacher talking about Christianity as well as the effect it had on the Crusades we find a teen wearing glasses taking a lot of notes while behind him is a teen with a black t-shirt and a snake decal on it. The teen was twirling a pencil in his hands looking bored while he suddenly flinched from a identical girl in yellow blouse with a leaping tiger on it sending him a glare to stop his twirling.

Behind the girl was a red haired girl with a pink phoenix on her white shite and pink shorts was shaking her head at the siblings while looking over at a dark haired teen wearing a red jacket that has a roaring dragon on its back leaning back looking bored but still paying attention to the class. "Now then if Adam is done twirling his pencil, I can continue my lecture on the Crusades."

"Sorry, Mr. Diaz. Just excited for Basketball tryouts later this month," said Adam in a slight Hispanic accent as he gets to writing notes on the lecture. "Now then Eve, could you name the primary reasons that the Crusades we even started in the first place?" Mr. Diaz asked the girl in yellow.

"Yes sir. The Pope believed that the Jewish should be returned to their holy land according to the Bible and sent several knights looking to return them while running out the control of the Islamic nation," said Eve in a similar accent like Adam

"Very good Eve, now Matt I know you are paying attention but please straighten up in your seat," said Mr. Diaz as the now named Matt sat up while straightening up his red jacket, "Sorry sir, just trying to get rid of an itch," replied Matt.

"Be that as it may, this is a class room not a lounge. So can anyone tell me just how many Crusades there were?"

The boy in blue raised his hand, "Yes Noah," replied Mr. Diaz.

"There were four in total and they lasted from 1096 till the early 1200's," replied the now named Noah. "Excellent job Noah," replied Mr. Diaz before continuing his lecture while asking questions till the bell rang signaling the end of class.

After class, we find Matt, Adam, Eve, Mary and Noah walking out when a big guy yanking on Noah's shark-print t-shirt.

"Hey, nerd, I got a biology project due next week," he said while a skinny guy appeared behind him. "Now, when will you have it done?"

"Hey, Charles, how about doing the work yourself and actually learning something?" Matt said, getting oohs from nearby students.

"How about you back off, new boy, and learn to call me Chuck?"

"Yeah, what he said."

"Shut up, Bones."

"I agree with the new guy," Adam said. "You might actually be liked if you didn't force people to do your work."

"Mind your own business, snake boy," Chunk said.

"After all, we'll be brothers-in-law one day," Bones said as he tried to put his arm around Eve's shoulder until she grabbed him and flipped him over on his butt.

"Never in a million years," Eve said.

"You bitch!" Bones said as he tried to punch her till Adam caught it.

"No one hurts my sister," Adam said before punching him in the gut.

"Oh, new guy you gonna get it!" Chuck said as he tried to punch him but Matt ducked and kicked him. Before he could get another hit, Chuck grabbed Mary, using her as a hostage. "Now, be a good newbie and take a beating."

However, Noah was still behind Chuck and hit him with a book. This didn't hurt, but it put him off guard long enough for Mary to step on his foot before kicking him in the nuts.

"Hey, cut it out!" Mr Diaz said before pointing to the ones still standing. "Detention for all five of you."

"What about them?" Mary asked.

"They will be punished later. But 3:00 my classroom."

Mr. Diaz left as the teens gathered.

"Sorry I got you detention," Matt said.

"It's fine, you were only trying to help," Noah said. "I'm Noah. You know, after the guy who made the big boat with the animals."

"I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt."

So they went their separate ways.

The sounds of foot steps echo thru the cave as Alpha and Zerdon turn to see a dark haired man with a blue shirt with dark slacks.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Zerdon asked the man.

"Wait, you're in a time warp?" he asked, surprising them.

"I ask again, who are you?" Zerdon repeated.

"I'm Billy Craston. Who are you?"

"I am Zerdon, son of Zordon of Eltar and Dulcea. Why are you here?"

"Dulcea sent me here to help build the zords and arsenal for the next rangers."

"You know of the rangers?" Alpha 10 asked.

"Yes, I do. In fact..."

Billy pulled out his old Power Morpher with cracked Triceratops power coin.

"You're a ranger?"

"Was. The power coin is cracked, so if I morph, I could die. I knew your mother and father well. Me and the other rangers had come to see Zordon as a father-figure."

"I hope I can live up to his greatness."

"As Zordon would say, don't try to be just like someone else. Just be yourself."

"That does sound like something he would say. So how is it coming on the arsenal?"

"The morphers and weapons are done. The zords should be done within a week."

"Thank you, Billy. I wish I could tell my father all this."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

Back at the school, detention starts as the five sit quietly at their desks. Noah was doing his homework while Matt was wondering what to do. So he pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil. So he started doodling. Mr. Diaz noticed this and approached the teen.

"Mr. Gale, you do realize you're in detention, not art class, right?" the teacher asked picking up the sketchbook.

"Sorry, Mr. Diaz, it's my relief," Matt said.

Mr. Diaz looked over the pages, and had a surprised look.

"Well, Mr. Gale, you certainly have talent. Alright, I'll let it go for today. Also, if you could let me borrow a couple of drawings, I can show them to Mr. Fernadez, the art teacher, and recommend you."

"Sounds good to me," Matt said.

Matt looked through, and choose two drawings to hand to the teacher. Then Mr. Diaz sat back down and Matt went to doodling, occasionally looking at the others in detention.

After half an hour in detention, The ground starts to shake as Eve notices some green creatures attacking the school led by a fearsome looking monster.

"Okay kids, don't panic and evacuate the school," said Mr. Diaz before he fled the room leaving the five alone before they disappeared in five bright colors before landing in a heap in the middle of the cave were Zerdon and Alpha woke up.

"Hey, who grabbed my butt!" Eve shouted as Adam quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sorry hermana."

The teens stood up with Matt helping Mary up as Adam helped Eve as well and looking around in astonishment at the base around them.

"Hello, there," Alpha 10 said, making the teens scream in surprise.

"Welcome," Zerdon said, making them jump in surprise again. "Do not worry. We mean you no harm."

"That's what they all say, saying you're amigos, but then before you know it, you're strapped to a table, and-," Adam started to say but then...

"They're telling the truth," Billy said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Mr. Craston?" Noah asked.

"Yes. This is Zerdon, son of Zordon, the mentor for the original Power Rangers."

"And how would you know, Señor Craston?" Eve asked.

"Because Billy was the first blue ranger of Angel Grove," Alpha said as it showed a video of Billy morphing into the blue ranger.

"The earth is under attack, and the five of your have been selected to defend it," Zerdon said.

"Why us?" Mary asked.

"Because of us," a male voice said, and out came four adults baring similarities to the five teens.

Three of them were males while the last one was female.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"To tell the five of you that you're each half-angel," Matt's father said.

The five teens had a hard time believing this, so the four adults nodded their heads before the fathers removed their shirts as Mary's mother removed the jacket showing her back-less top. Suddenly wings come out of their backs making the teens gasp in shock as their half of their parents were actual angels. "We know this a lot to take in but we need your help in stopping the invasion. Adam and Eve. you have been given powers over the land. Adam you shall command the Snake zord and Eve shall pilot the Tiger zord," said Mr. Terra.

"Noah my boy, you have command of the sea and shall pilot the Shark zord into battle," said his father as Mary's mother stepped forward. "My beautiful little girl shall have powers over the air as you command the Phoenix zord when the need arises."

"Matthew my son, you also have powers over the sky but the might of the Dragon zord shall be at you beck and call for a fight," said Mr. Gale as Billy handed out five morphers to the teens that resembled a face while also handing them a card. "Insert the cards in your morphers and shout Crusaders shine to morph into Power Rangers Crusaders. During a fight if you feel the need for some help, you can access more cards from your buckle to help in a fight just insert the cards in your morphers to use their powers. As you use the cards, your powers will grow and allow you access to more powerful cards."

The alarms started blaring, and Billy brought up the monitor, showing the green creatures that were attacking the school another with another one rolling a rock.

"Okay, guys, this is your first fight," Billy said. "You need to be careful here and hope this one doesn't go big after you beat it."

"Say what now?" Adam asked.

"Don't worry, Adam, you'll be fine," Mr. Terra said. "After all, we are of the land angels. Our power comes from the land itself. Watch." He bent down, touching the ground as he lifted his hand up, causing a piece of the floor to follow his hand.

"Alright, rangers, good luck and-I've always wanted to say this-May the power protect you," Zerdon said.

"Alright, guys, you ready?" Matt asked the group.

"Nope," Noah said. "I mean, we just found out we're half-angel and gonna be power rangers."

"I felt the same way. Just trust your instincts, and you'll be morphenomenal."

"I have no idea what that means, but okay," Mary said.

"Let's just go, guys!" Eve said.

"Okay, then."

They opened the mouths on their morphers, inserting their cards.

"Crusaders, shine!" they said as they closed the mouths.

" **CRUSADERS: MORPH!** " a voice said.

Matt rose up as wings formed on his back before they folded on his body, forming the suit as a dragon looked to bite him, forming the helmet. The same thing happened to Mary, Adam, Eve, and Noah, but with a phoenix, snake, tiger and shark respectively. They went into battle, ready to fight.

"Power of the storming dragon! Crusader Red!"

"Power of the fiery phoenix! Crusader Pink!"

"Power of the slithering snake! Crusader Black!"

"Power of the fierce tiger! Crusader Yellow!"

"Power of the never-stopping shark! Crusader Blue!"

"We call upon the power of the heavens stop evil! Power Rangers, Crusaders!"

The Rangers were then teleported to where the monsters were attacking the city, once they landed on their feet this time before gaining the attackers attention to the new comers.

"Alright team, split up and take care of the green guys before facing Rockhead," said Matt as the Rangers nodded their heads before running off to fight the foot soldiers.

"What is going on here, Larvoids attack," said the rock monster as the now named Larvoids also charge the Rangers.

Noah is having a hard time fighting his group since he has very little fighting experience, but luckily Eve sees he is in trouble and jumps in to help him out as the two work together like a tag team to take out the Larvoids. Adam sees this and bites his tongue since he saw Noah needed the help as he pulls out a card from his buckle.

"Rockrush, go!" Adam shouted as he inserted it in his morpher, summoning a boulder to fall on the hoard coming towards him as he dusts his hands while smirking in his helmet.

Meanwhile Mary is fighting off as many of the Larvoids as she could but one of them sneaks behind her throwing her in the air as she screams in panic. Matt hears Mary's scream as he jumps up as he catches her in his arms, safely bringing the two back to the ground. As the land Mary blushes after Matt places Mary on her feet but the two are surrounded by the Larvoids. The two get back to back as they work together watching each others backs as they quickly beat the Larvoids surrounding them.

The team then forms together in front of the Rock monster with Matt in the lead, "You may have beaten the Larvoids, but you'll never beat me, haha," says the monster as he changes into a giant boulder rolling towards the rangers as they leap out of the way.

As they tried to avoid the boulder monster, their morphers started beeping.

" _Hello, rangers?_ " Billy asked.

"Mr. Craston?" Matthew asked.

" _I just sent you some cards that will help._ "

The rangers opened their buckles, seeing five cards with weapons. They put the cards in the morphers.

"Crusader Weapons, summon!" they said.

" _Matt, you got the Sky Sword. Mary, the Sky Shot. Adam, with your raw power, you should be able to use the Land Axe. Eve, Land Claw. And Noah, your scientific ingeniuity will help master the Sea Bowgun._ "

So the rangers started fighting the monster. Mary and Matt flew in, shooting and slashing the monster. Then Adam and Eve slid and slashed the monster as Noah fired his weapon at him.

"Rangers I am sending you some cards to power up your Crusader Blaster," said Alpha 10 as the Rangers pulled cards from their buckles displaying what looked like the heads of their zords.

" **Crusaders headers activate** ," shouted the Rangers as their headers burst forth as they reached out for their own header before attaching them to their blasters as the monster rolled their way. The Ranger fired their blasters at the monster but their combined blasts did little to slow the rolling monster as the Rangers rolled out of the way.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this thing?" Noah asked out loud before Billy answered the question, "Rangers combine your weapons to form the Crusader Cannon, it should have the necessary power to pierce the monster's hard shell."

"Alright guys let's do it," said Matthew as the Rangers brought their weapons out, Matt combined the back of his Sky Sword to Mary's Sky Blaster. Meanwhile Eve and Adam combined the Land Claw as well as the Land Axe with Noah's Sea Bowgun. Then Matt placed the blade of his weapon thru Noah's Bowgun as Matt and Mary pulled out cards that resembled the symbol on their suits, "Sky Power activate."

Adam and eve then also pulled out similar cards, "Land Power activate."

Noah finally pulled out a card as well, "Sea Power activate."

Mary and Adam then got on either side of Matt as he held the cannon with Noah and Eve knelling beside the cannon to help aim the cannon. "Crusader Cannon, FIRE!" Matt yelled as their combinued weapons fired a massive blast that destroyed the monster with bits of his rock armor hitting the ground.

The Rangers then each hold their individual weapons as they say in unison "Amen."

As the rangers celebrated this victory, they were teleported back to the base as they demorphed.

"That was incredible!" Matt said.

"You got that right, mi amigos!" Adam said while the girls did a high ten.

"Congrats, everyone," Billy said, opening a box with what look like watches.

"I already got a watch," Adam said.

"No, these are your communicators. While we can use your morphers, you need to keep your identies secret. So these will act as a means for us to communicate with each other. They're also tapped into the base's teleportation system. When I first made the ones for me and my friends, I accidentally tapped into the teleportation system."

"You may have won today, but remember, rangers, the battles will get harder and harder," Zerdon said.

The rangers understood, knowing what lied ahead.

Meanwhile up in space where the space ship circles the Earth, we find the third figure looking down on the planet having seen the battle earlier. "Good, everything is going according to plan. You may have won the battle rangers, but the war has just begun," the figure just laughs as we leave the ship as his manacle laughter fills the ship.

* * *

And cut, well things seem to have just started and the Rangers have a war on their hands. Also if you want to see what Alpha 10 looks like, look up Datas from Goseigers. Hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of a new story. As always, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a poll up for my new story Crusaders. Please vote and help me out. I will remove this when I close the poll.


End file.
